


If We Could Escape The Crowd Somehow

by NotLostAnymore



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Absorption, Age Regression/De-Aging, Body Part Kinks, Ficlet Collection, Inanimate Objects, M/M, Polyjuice Potion, Possession, Pure unadulterated sin, Reality Bending, Transformation, questionable motivations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-16 17:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10576251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotLostAnymore/pseuds/NotLostAnymore
Summary: Welcome to the house of transformation-related kinky sin.





	1. Jeremy x Gavin - Inanimate Transformation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShySnowFlower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShySnowFlower/gifts).



> This is entirely the fault of FYRTFF people once again for encouraging me.

“You’re comfortable, Gav,” Jeremy purred, deliberately running his hands down the tight blue workout shirt he was wearing. Some might say that it was _obscenely_ tight, showing off the curve of his pecs and clinging to the rest of chest for dear life but that was the point. What was the point of turning one of your coworkers into an item of clothing if they were hanging loose on your body and not really being punished at all?

Gavin had pushed his luck with one too many pranks and eventually Jeremy decided to get his own back. He’d love wiping the smug smirk off the Brit’s face and all it take was a few calls for him to have everything in place. For the next seven days his co-worker would be unrecognizable as his new favorite muscle tee, unable to communicate with the outside world. He could scream and protest all he liked but they would remain unheard of by absolutely everyone, even Jeremy who was enjoying his revenge far too much anyway. In fact knowing that the Brit was probably squawking in disgust only made the situation even sweeter for him.

Every time he worked up a sweat in the gym Gavin would be forced to soak it up and Jeremy didn’t hesitate to work himself until fatigued. He only had a week until the spell came undone and Gavin was returned to his human self so he was going to take advantage of every moment. Even just a look in the mirror to admire how tightly the other man clung to his increasingly more powerful chest was enough to get him hot and bothered. Working out at the gym as regularly as he did was really beginning to pay off and Gavin would be enjoying - or at the very least experiencing - those benefits up close and personally.

“Wish I could keep you like this,” he murmured, pinching his nipples through the fabric, “You’re far less annoying.” Oh well, there were still more ways he could get some revenge. Maybe once he was home and had peeled the sweat-soaked shirt off he’d throw it down on the bed and make sure to cover it in a load or two of his cum. No doubt Gavin would have something to say about that but Jeremy didn’t give a damn. If the Brit got too big for his boots again then it wouldn’t take much to put him under another spell and the next one might not always be so nice. Jeremy _had_ always thought that making somebody into a jockstrap would be pretty hot…


	2. Michael x Ryan - Cock TF

“Fuck, Ryan, is that really you?”

Michael really wasn’t sure he was totally awake. He and Ryan had been alone in the office, flirting as they often did and then things escalated until Ryan was on his knees in front of him with his lips around Michael’s cock and giving him the blowjob of his life. Ryan had talented lips, talented enough to make Michael groan and writhe around on his seat until he closed his eyes tightly. Almost the moment his eyes were shut he felt a strange tickling sensation around his cock and then Ryan fell very silent.

When Michael opened his eyes the older man was nowhere to be seen. Michael was alone in the office with his pants down around his ankles and his cock standing at attention, practically throbbing in desperate need for attention. In fact, the closer he looked the more Michael became convinced that his cock was actually  _ bigger _ . An inch or two longer and definitely more generous in girth too. He had no idea what happened until a familiar voice spoke inside his mind.

_ Yeah, it’s me. I’m… I’m your cock. _

This couldn’t really be happening, right? Somehow Ryan was now a part of him - his cock, to be specific - and Michael’s entire body was humming with desire, desperate to wrap his hand around his bigger cock and stroke himself until he came. It was wrong and he knew it but that desire was a powerful force he wasn’t sure he could fight off.  _ Don’t fight it then _ , Ryan’s voice told him.  _ Do it, get me off. I want to feel it. _

It was all the permission Michael needed. Within moments he had his fingers wrapping around the shaft, stroking up and down in repetitive motions while his co-worker’s voice echoed in his mind, moaning in delight. This felt far too real to be a dream or a fantasy - it was reality and Ryan was enjoying it just as much as Michael was, if not more so. Michael couldn’t even begin to imagine it might feel being somebody else’s cock but he didn’t hear Ryan complaining at all. Maybe if there was a way to reverse the situation and switch their roles then he’d be willing to give it a shot.

Within what felt like moments Michael hit his orgasm, shooting his load all over his chest with a violent yell that perfectly harmonized with Ryan’s delectable whine of pleasure. Panting for breath, Michael stared down at the shaft still held in his hand. Just knowing that it was really Ryan in there had him threatening to get hard within seconds again. “You think you’re going to be turning back any time soon?” he asked, not quite sure what answer he was hoping for.

_ Why don’t you keep using me until we find out? _

Michael really didn’t need telling twice.

  
  


 


	3. Jack x Jeremy - Bimbofication

_ I need to be fucked, I need to be fucked, I need to be fucked… _

It was repeating like a mantra in Jeremy’s mind, driving him forward without letting anything getting in his way. No rational thought could break through the wall that the mantra was building up, spurring him on as if it was his only purpose in life. Being fucked was the only thing that made sense to him anymore. He was so hard and so needy, desperate to be bent over and his cheeks spread so that somebody’s hard cock could pump him full of their cum. Yeah, that was all he was good for, he was sure of it.

Even though he had once insisted that he didn’t find any of his co-workers attractive - well, except Trevor but who could resist that babyface? - suddenly Jeremy was overcome by lust for every single one of them. They might as well have been gods walking among men because their very presence had him panting for air and desperate for their praise. Unfortunately most of them were out of the office for the day and the possibility of not seeing another man for hours made Jeremy whimper in despair. 

Thankfully by the time he reached the office somebody else had arrived and was currently sat at their desk with their headphones on and head down while they worked. Jeremy had never been so happy to see Jack in his whole goddamn life. Within seconds he had all but darted across the room, catching Jack’s attention and before the older man could question his intentions he had his hands undoing the zipper on Jack’s slacks and was freeing his cock from his boxer shorts.

“Jeremy, what the hell?” Jack gasped, staring at him in shock. At that moment in time Jeremy wasn’t listening though, he was too busy staring at just how  _ big _ the other’s cock was. It looked like Gavin had been right all along - Jack really was the most well endowed of the bunch and right now Jeremy only cared about making it bigger and harder. All it took was a few gentle strokes along the shaft and then using his tongue to tease the head to get Jack groaning and his cock beginning to stand to attention.

Jeremy didn’t even stop to think about how his co-worker felt about this whole situation, he just listened to his mantra and wrapped his lips around the tip of the other’s hardening cock. This was the first step towards getting fucked and it felt so good to be using his lips for something more useful than talking. This was all he should be doing with those lips of his and he knew it. Hopefully soon the other men in the office would realize it too. Maybe Jack would put in a good word for him.

Even as he got to work showing the older man’s cock the attention it deserved, Jeremy’s mind was only on one thing:  _ more, more, more _ . He wasn’t even satisfied when he crawled into the other’s lap and finally felt the other rocking up inside of him. He needed the others back in the office to defile him and cover him in their loads. He needed to be told what a good little slut he was. He needed  _ more _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish there was a better term for this scenario than "bimbofication" but unless somebody knows of one this will hav eto do for now.


	4. Blaine x Gavin - Polyjuice Potion

“Blimey, this is  _ weird _ ,” Gavin groaned, still not used to the American slur he now spoke so easily in. Well, that and the much larger, more muscular body he was now temporarily calling home. The polyjuice potion would only last an hour or two but that was more than enough time for Gavin to experience everything Blaine’s body could provide him with. It was so much bigger than what he was used to and it was a miracle he hadn’t fallen flat on his face any more than the one time he already had.

“A little bit,” Blaine agreed, still watching him closely from the other side of the locked office. There was a look of excitement on his face which didn’t surprise Gavin nearly as much as it might have just an hour ago. This had all been the other man’s idea after all - he’d provide some of his own hair so Gavin could test out the potion he’d acquired from Ryan who had  _ insisted _ it was genuine polyjuice potion. Now they had the proof that it really was genuine after all and Gavin was already beginning to have plans for the immediate future once his time as Blaine’s double was up. He’d always wondered how it would feel to be shorter like Jeremy or older like Burnie. Right now though he was as muscular as Blaine and that was definitely an avenue he was planning to explore a little more.

Striding in front of the mirror, Gavin was initially just pleased that he didn’t trip up from the heavier weight and was then enraptured by the unfamiliar face in the mirror. He couldn’t help but flex the same way he had seen Blaine do so many times before and his face lit up in a smile as he watched the muscles bulge and push his tight clothes to their very limit. “You like my muscles?” the original Blaine asked, rising from his seat and beginning to slowly saunter forwards. There was a look in his eye that wasn’t easily mistaken but Gavin didn’t feel nervous about it at all because he was relatively sure that he felt the same way.

“You might say that,” Gavin hummed, shrugging his newly-broad shoulders before adding, “You like yourself.” It was enough to provoke a laugh from the other man’s lips and distract him for long enough that Gavin was able to grab him by the shirt and tug him forward. Their lips met in a kiss that was almost immediately a battle for control but that wasn’t the limit of Gavin’s intentions. One hand moved to grope the other man’s ass while the other reached up to massage his pecs and as expected, those favors were quickly returned.

According to Ryan the polyjuice potion was good for ‘a couple of hours’ which didn’t seem like nearly enough time now things were only just getting started. That was fine though, Gavin wasn’t afraid to throw his money around to get some more. He could only imagine how many of his secret crushes he could convince to bang him by becoming the person of their dreams - not to mention all the pranks he could pull off. Oh yeah, those pranks would be pretty damn sweet!


	5. Burnie x Miles - Age Regression

Miles stared long and hard at the man before him and decided  _ nope _ , there was absolutely no way he was telling the truth. The twenty-something year old well-muscled stud in front of him simply couldn’t be Burnie Burns because Burnie was a forty-four year old man who, while still in good shape, definitely wasn’t exactly in the prime of his life. This guy was clearly a psychopath who thought that Miles was gullible to believe his fantastical story about drinking from the fountain of youth.  _ Yeah, right. Even I wouldn’t believe that! _

“Come on, dude, I can practically see you thinking,” the other man huffed, shaking his head and running a hand through his dark hair. “What do I need to do to convince you, huh?” Miles had to give the guy credit for being persistent with his story even if it was complete bullshit. Maybe if Miles was still his excitable twelve year old self he might have believed that the fountain of youth actually existed but he was a grown man now and there was no possible way that magic  _ actually _ existed, especially not the kind of magic that removed a good twenty years of your life.

“I’ve seen pictures of you - of  _ Burnie _ \- in college. No offense dude, you were kind of fat back then,” Miles pointed out. Not!Burnnie laughed for a moment before shrugging his absurdly broad shoulders. If he wasn’t so clearly out of his mind Miles might have found him attractive. He was pretty easy on the eyes and those muscles… well, Miles was a bit of a sucker for guys with muscles. It was why he’d suffered from an unrequited crush on Kyle since their college days.

Not!Burnie took a few steps forward, effectively trapping Miles between him and well. “I thought you of all people would know better than to question magic,” the other man pointed out, a teasing smirk playing across his lips. “Come on Miles, I’m sure there’s got to be some way I can convince you?” As if he wasn’t having enough of a reaction on the writer already, Burnie’s hand moved down to palm Miles’ crotch and forced a breath from his lips. “You always were noisy, kid… wonder what other noises I can get out of you, huh?”

It really didn’t take Burnie long to find out.


	6. Chris x Aaron - Bodysuit

Chris had always been a little doubtful that body suits worked as well as people claimed they did but  _ holy shit _ , they had been right all along. He had been saving up after each recent paycheck and finally had enough to purchase one of the highest-quality suits available on the market. TFU Tech had made it to all of his requirements, referring to every image he sent them of his desired body. He felt dirty every time he received progress images from them, seeing the familiar body and face beginning to take shape but he also couldn’t hide his excitement either.

Finally the suit arrived at his apartment and he was able to pull it free of the casting and immediately began slipping it on. He felt like he was slipping the most comfortable clothes he’d ever worn on, as if the inside of the suit was made of silk or something. Despite the difference in muscularity between his own slender frame and that of the suit, it seemed to fit perfectly around him and even wiggling his toes felt natural as if this really was his body. 

Pulling the suit up around his chest, Chris ran his hands through the hair there and felt his himself start to get aroused. He stared down at the larger equipment he was now working with and let out a soft moan of disbelief. Just being inside the suit felt so arousing and he hadn’t even really begun enjoying himself yet. Stepping in front of the mirror, he finally pulled the mask up and over his face, smoothing it down around the neck until it was impossible to see that he was wearing a bodysuit and wasn’t his real body.

Aaron’s face smirked back at him from his reflection, sending a shiver of delight down Chris’ spine. He’d been jealous of his friend’s traditional masculine handsomeness for a long time and had always paled in comparison to him which was why he’d decided Aaron would be the perfect source reference for his own bodysuit. It definitely helped that he was going to be out of town with Blaine on a shoot for a week, meaning that Barbara would be all alone and missing her boyfriend.

“Hey, I’m Aaron Marquis,” he greeted his reflection, impressed by how smooth the voice modulator was. Not only did he look like Aaron but he sounded like him too. “I guess I should go keep my girlfriend company.” There was no way she was ever going to suspect anything was up and Chris? Well, Chris was going to have a fun week ahead of him!


	7. Gavin x Ryan - Reality Warping

Gavin had been the one to bring up the question of how they would have treated each other in high school because he apparently had no control over what his mouth said. The other guys had joked about it for a while until Gavin made the remark that he thought Ryan would have been a jock in one of those letterman jackets with his good looks and all the girls fawning over him. “Are you kidding me?” the other man asked, laughing and shaking his head. “I was a theater nerd! You were probably more of a jock than me!”

That comment sent the rest of the office into hysterics because it seemed so  _ ridiculous _ to imagine Gavin as a jock but they were unaware that the office had been exposed to a loophole through reality that changed everything just moments later.

Only Ryan seemed to remember what had happened. Somehow he had found himself at seventeen again, only the high school he now attended was populated by the people he had once called friends and employees. Now they didn’t fit into either categories because as a theater nerd, very few people wanted to be associated with Ryan. They would laugh in his face, make jokes about his glasses or even push him against lockers like Jeremy, the start of the gymnastics team, had.

Out of all of his school bullies though, Gavin was the worst. He had also changed the most out of any of them and this new reality had taken Ryan’s words literally, making the former Brit into an All-American football-playing jock. He was the team captain with a strong body made up of hard muscles and his hair was so perfectly styled that it distracted well enough from his still-large nose. The bulge in the front of his jeans was larger and even his jaw was wider, both giving off an aura of masculinity that had Ryan feeling very inadequate in comparison.

The Gavin he had once found it so easy to joke with was gone, now replaced with a no-nonsense bully that had shoved his head into the toilets more than once. Ryan had never seriously imagined a life where Gavin could so easily get the upper hand on him but now that he seemed trapped in one he realized he’d made a huge mistake. He had to find some way to reverse this before he lost of his friends to their new identities altogether...


	8. Michael x Jeremy - Absorption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A friend asked for an absorption ficlet. I like making friends happy.

Filming Lazer Team 2 had already been one of the best experiences of Michael’s life, perhaps even more so than the first had been but now he faced a challenge he wasn’t sure he was ready for. The script called for his character to be shirtless in a number of scenes and even though he had spent a good amount of time in the gym over the past six months Michael still didn’t feel happy with how he looked without his shirt off. He was supposed to be an action hero and he still looked a little too weedy to be believable. The fans would just laugh at him and he felt strangely insecure about it all which was why he’d turned to Jeremy for help.

“I don’t understand what you’re asking of me,” the other boy replied, lips curved into a confused frown. Michael couldn’t say that he blamed him really. It was a pretty odd request to an outsider but he knew it was precisely what he needed to help him out of the awkward scenario he’d found himself in.

“I need you to be my muscle,” Michael retorted, rolling his eyes and acting as if it was the simplest request in the world. For him it was but Jeremy likely thought it was the start of a joke or yet another prank being pulled on him. Considering their track record of making Jeremy the main victim or their pranks Michael couldn’t say he was all that surprised at the other’s hesitancy. 

“But  _ how _ ?” Jeremy asked, clearly still reluctant to push the conversation any further. It was times like this that Michael could still see the nervous new kid from his first day in the other male’s eyes. That naivety made him easy to manipulate, not that Michael ever did it with bad intentions. His request was coming from a place of love and admiration for co-worker.

Reaching out, Michael grabbed the other male by his wrists. “Here, I’ll show you,” he murmured, closing his eyes and pulling the other forward. He felt some resistance as Jeremy tried to pull away but Michael’s magic was already beginning its work, sapping Jeremy of his strength as he took the other inside of him.

“What the… the hell are you doing?” Jeremy croaked, his voice growing weaker by the second as their chests pressed together and he began to sink inside of Michael. Fighting the magic would only make it work faster and unfortunately for him Jeremy was only making the same mistake that a number had before. Michael’s body swelled with newground muscle as the last parts of Jeremy were finally absorbed inside of him.

Within seconds Michael’s chest had reshaped, granting him firm pecs and a neatly-outlined set of abs. He had always known that he was strong but taking Jeremy in enhanced the muscle and cut down on the fat that had been hiding it. A quick look in the mirror confirmed that just as he’d expected he was more than ready for the shirtless scenes coming his way. Running a hand down his abs, Michael smirked at his reflection. “Cheers for this, Little J. It should only be a few weeks… Well, that and my summer vacation. Hope you don’t mind!”


	9. Chapter 9

Joel had long known that sometimes his curiosity could lead him into trouble or strange situations but that knowledge had never held him back all that much either. He got a rush out of doing the unexpected and sometimes being in trouble could be fun. This time though he certainly wasn’t in trouble, he’d just found him in a rather  _ unusual _ position.

Perhaps buying a spellbook that promised to bring new experiences into a relationship - particularly the parts of that relationship that involved the bedroom or any flat surface they could find - wasn’t the brightest idea but it sounded exciting and that was enough to convince Joel. Of course the whole thing being in Latin should have been a sign that maybe he shouldn’t go reading random passages out without translating any of it first but he hadn’t stopped to think about that at the time. Just moments later he’d found himself feeling weightless and strangely empty. 

Adam had come home shortly after but he seemed unable to hear Joel as he spoke to him. Frustrated, Joel marched towards his much younger boyfriend and found himself being pulled straight forward by some mystical force that launched him straight into the other man’s body. It was a strange sensation as he felt his being spread throughout the other's much burlier body, fingers and toes coming under his control before the limbs quickly followed suit. He was rock hard almost instantly as his brain finally caught up to what was going on. He was somehow now possessing his younger boyfriend's body in all of its bear glory from the bushy beard to the strong arms that he loved having pin him down every night. Now he would be the one pinning people down! _See, I knew reading the Latin was a good idea!_

Now here he was, two hours later and staring at himself in the mirror of Adam’s gym. He still couldn’t believe that he was seeing through his boyfriend’s eyes and had all of the younger man’s strength at his disposal. He could faintly hear the other’s voice in the back of his mind but it turned out that being possessed was an arousing experience because Adam was doing little more than moaning in delight and encouraging him to flex or jerk off. That had been Joel’s first decision but now he was enjoying finding out just how strong Adam was and a trip to the gym uncovered the fact that he could peer into the younger man’s mind and replay his memories of working out, allowing Joel to do his boyfriend’s usual routine without embarrassing him.

Running one hand through his beard while lifting the other arm to flex his biceps, Joel couldn’t help but grin. He’d been intending to look through the spellbook to find a reversal that night but maybe he’d leave it a few days and stay inside Adam for the time being instead. It wasn’t like his boyfriend was complaining - this was arousing for the both of them and there was still so much Joel wanted to explore. To put it simply, whoever said you were only young once was an idiot and he was the living proof! 


End file.
